<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nutcracker by Coffecandy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295745">The Nutcracker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffecandy/pseuds/Coffecandy'>Coffecandy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ballet, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, References to The Nutcracker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffecandy/pseuds/Coffecandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson is a ballet dancer and well, House is just in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House/James Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nutcracker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story does not belong to me, I only made an adaptation to the universe of House, the original story is from the author "names_are_boring" for which, she has all the credit.</p><p>This story is based on the famous book "The Nutcracker", as well as in his soundtrack.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hints of peppermint trace the air.  Mothers, fathers, brothers and aunts, wrapped in winter coats, take their seats. The cousins scan their tickets and search the lines for their matching numbers. Red dresses and black suits fill the open room. Everything is calm once the lights finally go out.</p><p>"Where is the?" Cuddy turns her head as he searches the room. His gaze is penetrating, determined.</p><p>"Shh, he's starting." House waves her hand at her friend in an attempt to silence her. Her mind goes over what is to come. The woman rolls her eyes dramatically and then places them on the dark stage.</p><p>The big red curtains slowly open and The Nutcracker begins.</p><p>A single light shines on the lonely boy in the white stockings. House leans forward without realizing it. The boy's brown curls have been combed, but they still fall lazily around his face, causing a slight smile to cross House's lips.</p><p>The boy wears snow-white stockings that match his white and gold princes' blouse. He sticks his leg out into the motionless crowd, his features looking emotionless. As soon as a variation of the Nutcracker Prince starts playing, he loses himself in the music.</p><p>The crowd is captivated by his movements, the quick jerks and kicks of his legs, the smooth glide of his arms.  He attracts people. The care he takes with each step is absolutely amazing.  Cuddy holds her breath as she watches the boy spin across the stage.</p><p>When he finishes, a light sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead. From where they are sitting, House swears the boy is looking at him. His eyes meet for a brief second, then it's over. After the lights go out, the boy sneaks away.</p><p>House turns to her friend with a wide smile on his face. They share a knowing look.</p><p>The man is unable to focus on the other dancers, his mind wandering to the beauty of the boy's brown curls. He wants to run his fingers through them.  He can't take his eyes off the boy's pale skin, the way he practically glows in this lighting. Thoughts of staining that skin cross House's mind more than once.</p><p>He wishes he could go on stage and take the boy out, kiss him several times, smother him with his attention, but when he thinks about the reality of those wishes, he changes his mind.  Privacy would be the best.</p><p>The boy appears on stage for three more songs and each time graces the crowd with his movements. A piece of House leaves every time he leaves the stage.</p><p>When all is done, the lights come on and everyone stands up as the dancers bow on stage. House claps his hands enthusiastically as his friend cheers.</p><p>"Good?" Cuddy looks at House. His warm eyes carry a smile on his lips.  Housr feels his cheeks heat up as he feels his friend's gaze on him.</p><p>"I'll be right back." He smiles at her, then hurries over.</p><p>Once out of the crowd, he finds his way down a hallway.  You have been told the design of the building twice, but you are still new to it.  Down the hall to the left, he turns right next to the red door, goes up the two steps ... and voila!  People in costumes run around the room laughing and joking with each other.</p><p>House squints his eyes as he scans the room.  It's useless, he decides to take a few steps inside.  Little hands snake around his stomach, catching him off guard.</p><p>"House, you came!"  The little voice behind him screeches. House sits smiling.</p><p>"I told you I would, Cameron. You looked great out there! Cuddy loved it."  Housr turns around to give him a proper hug.</p><p>"I was so nervous! I haven't acted like this in over a year. I haven't had time to do it, you know, with all my attention on a medical degree." House decided to change the subject.</p><p>"Where is he? I saw him there, how come you didn't tell me he was going to play a damn song for him?"  House lets his fake anger follow his voice.  Cameron's eyes widen to meet hers.  A mischievous smile plays on his features.</p><p>"And ruin the surprise? Come on, it's changing. I'll take you with him." Cameron smiles with renewed confidence as he leads House into another room.</p><p>This one is much smaller, with just a few others on it, there are curtains in the corner. House decides they are probably changing rooms.</p><p>"He's down there." Cameron points to the last black curtain. House hugs her, congratulates her and thanks her, then turns to the curtains. He heads last, then leans against the wall next to it.  He doesn't have to wait long.</p><p>The curtain opens almost as he leans against the wall. A hand reaches out, punches him in the shirt and throws him behind the curtain. The next thing House knows, he is being kissed in a changing cubicle, very cramped and poorly lit.</p><p>"Well hello to you too." House smiles breathlessly at his remarkably shirtless boyfriend.</p><p>"House." A question, a statement, a compliment, a please. Much more than a name.</p><p>“You were wonderful!  I couldn't take my eyes off you, Wilson.  How come you didn't tell me you were going to act alone?." House crosses his arms against his chest and tries to make his look more displeased. He fails miserably.</p><p>"Wanted to surprise you. Never mind anyway, I blew it. I slipped in my last resting position. You and everyone else probably saw it.” Wilson's anger is completed by the pressure of his lower lip, he turns to grab a shirt from the bag on the floor, but House stops him by grabbing his wrists.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? You, James Wilson, are a ridiculous man. I certainly didn't see him, and even if I did, it wouldn't matter. You were amazing. Besides, everyone is wrong, no one is perfect."  House offers a smile and lets go of his wrist.</p><p>"That's wrong, you are." Wilson states.</p><p>"I am what?" House does not hesitate to question.</p><p>"Perfect." Wilson provides the answer.</p><p>House pauses for a brief moment, then smiles one of those instinctive smiles that make Wilson's breath catch in his throat.</p><p>"You only say that, so I'll kiss you again." It didn't take long to reflect on that, Wilson's cheeks are definitely not tinted pink.</p><p>"It worked?" He asks and barely leans forward.</p><p>House's smile widens when his lips meet once more. Proud hands rest at the sides of House. The blue-eyed man lets his own hands find their way around his naked torso, until they stop at the curve of Wilson's back.</p><p>"You really should get dressed now, you don't want anything indecent to happen as long as anyone can enter." Wilson scoffs as he walks away.</p><p>"I was trying to grab my shirt, but you stopped me from doing that." Wilson continued dressing and House left.</p><p>"Dread, young love ..." The joke catches his attention.</p><p>"Leave it Stacy."  House rolls his eyes.  Stacy walks past him with a wink.</p><p>As the seconds pass, House reviews the night's performance and quickly makes a decision.</p><p>He has to take his beautiful boyfriend home, and now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>